In the Beginning
by Warriorkitten
Summary: Issac's has been living a tough life...until he meets He Who Walks Behind The Rows for the very first time....rated R for language and violence. Please review.


In The Beginning

I do not own Children of the Corn or the characters therin.  
(rated R for violence and language)

Issac Chroner was tired of being picked on...he was often ridiculed by the other kids and even his own father. Sometimes his father would beat him for some 'sinful' infraction he imagined Issac to be thinking. Issac tried to be a 'good boy' and not think of sinful thoughts but his father always managed to find fault with him. "Hey you boy! Come here you little shit!" His father bellowed. Issac's father had been drinking again and Issac was going to feel his wrath. Issac timidly approached his father and braced himself for the vicious whips of the belt that followed. When all was said and done Issac was sporting a black eye, a bloody nose (possibly broken) and a missing tooth. "Now get out of my sight and tend to that corn field!" His father growled. Issac left in a hurry. It was night out but he dared not ask for light to see by for he knew his father would call him a sissy and beat him again in an attempt to make him a man.

"Stupid asshole!" Issac grumbled under his breath while in the corn field. "I hate that stupid asshole I wish I could do something about him once and for all!" Issac moaned almost aloud. Behind him he heared a noise that sounded like someone had said his name but also was mixed with a growl and what sounded like rustling leaves. Issac spun around nervously.  
"Wh-who's there?" He asked nervously. No answer. Issac continued his work and heared the noise again. closer this time. Issac spun around and asked...his voice nearly a squeak. "Wh-who's there...I warn you I am armed..." Issac whimpered. He wondered if what he said was a smart thing to do...what if it was a murderer...or worse his own father. Cursing was one of the sins one was not allowed to commit...(but his father swore all the time). The sound came again. shit. forget it. Issac ran. He ran until he felt he was going to pass out but still he continued. He nearly made it out of the field when something slammed into his back pulling him back about 50 feet into the air. Issac prepared himself to die...he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was in some sort of weird "area" He felt himself being pulled apart but felt no pain. When he was in a "molecule" like state he heared The Voice. The Voice sounded soothing and yet dangerous as well. "Issac Chroner...are you tired of being picked on by others who do not understand you?" It asked.

Issac did not need to speak...It had read his mind and knew. "Issac...for too long the adults have polluted the earth...MY home.  
I need you to help me seed out the vile ones so that the children may be free." Issac somehow knew what He was speaking of. "I am He Who Walks Behind The Rows and I have been watching you Issac. Go and kill your father and let his blood feed the corn." Issac was returned to the earth plane changed. He had infused himself with Issac. Issac knew he was with him and would keep him safe. Boldy he grabbed his sickel and made for his own house where he saw his father "sinning" with another one that was not his mother. "Vile retched shitty sinner!" Issac screamed. Issac's father spun around in shock. He saw Issac with his sickle and for the first time he felt genuine fear. His son had gone insane. With a quick slice he opened his father's belly spilling out his intesines onto the floor in a steaming pile. He killed his father's "friend" as well. She was just as guilty. He mopped up some of the blood and squeezed it into a bucket and carried it into the cornfield splashing it onto the cornstalks which seemed to groan in satisfaction. "You did well Issac." His voice echoed in his ears. Issac smiled. Finally. Someone who appreciated him...even if it wasn't human. Issac then went to his neighbor's house and killed them as well...they knew of his condition but did nothing to help him. He cut out the man's tongue with a rusty blade and allowed the blood to spill into a bucket before carrying it out for the corn. After he was done...he grabbed the man's body and sliced it open removing his intestines and filling the bloody cavity with cornhusks to make a "scarecrow." He did the same thing with his father's body.

Issac heared the voice again praising him endlessly. "Now find a boy named Malachai...he has been living in the same situation as yourself. Find him and he is to be your next in command." Issac did as he was told. The boy Malachai...a tall redheaded boy with long hair sat forlornly on his porch. His parents had gotten into a fight again and judging by his face he had recieved some of the battle as well. "Hi my name is Issac." Issac said sincerly offering his hand for Malachai to shake. Malachai shook his hand. "Malachai." he replied. Malachai didn't like this Issac...something was not right about him. "Malachai I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine in the cornfield that can help you...he helped me. Just go into the cornfield and wait for me there...all will be explained." Issac instructed. Malachai did as he was told. Somehow he knew things would be ok. "Are you comming Issac?" Malachai asked. "I will be along shortly...go and wait..I have something that needs to be taken care of first." Issac had said casting a quick glance towards Malachai's house briefly. With a cruel smirk he made his way into Malachai's home holding the sickle behind his back...Ironically his parents were still arguing. They finally took notice of him "Who the hell are you?" Malachai's father asked. Issac grinned keeping his sickle behind his back. "My name is Issac...and you must be Malachai's parents."

Please review. If all goes well and I can think of another story I might get another chapter up. 


End file.
